Winter Love
by Grosky Little Biatch
Summary: Emily has a choice she can be with Alison or Paige she can be with Alison who destroyed her heart or the girl who betrayed it Way better summary on the inside to save disappointment PAILY ENDGAME


Title - Winter Love

Summary - It's winter in Rosewood and Emily has suspicions about Ali cheating so when a leaked video of Emily and Paige in heated moment in the locker room gets out Em has a choice stay with her first love who is cheating or the girl who has stuck by her through thick and thin. Well she doesn't have much choice when Paige refuses to make the same mistake twice

Pairing - paily

Rated T - language

Sadly don't own pll if I did Ezra would've been A Alison would be dead and paily and Haleb would be top couples coz have you seen Caleb's new haircut

Emily headed down to Alison's kitchen but hid behind the wall when she heard Ali on the phone.

"I know she has no idea, what we're doing" Ali laughed she paused listening to the other person on the phone "okay well once we wreck pigskin we can destroy Susie Clueless I mean she wrecked your apartment when she found out about your book. Imagine what she will do when she finds this out" she giggled into the phone "okay I gotta go love you bye" Alison smiled evilly.

"Em breakfast is ready" she shouted "Em, babe ?" She went upstairs to see Emily dressed and ready to leave "where you going I made-" Ali was cut off "my mom needs help with something I need to help her before school bye" Emily quickly said running out the house in a hurry "love you" Ali shouted not knowing Emily knew it wasn't true.

_**The Brew**_

Emily had to get out that house as fast she could ,she couldn't believe it Ali was cheating it had only been what a month. For once Emily was sat at the counter drinking a coffee when Hanna walked in and sat beside her "hey Em, whoa have you been crying ?" Hanna asked concerned "Ali is cheating" Emily hiccupped out and bursting into tears "wait with who ?" Hanna asked hugging her friend "I never heard a name but I think it's-" Emily was about to say when Aria and Spencer and Toby walked in "hey Em, whoa you look terrible" Spencer said knowing straight away something was wrong. Hanna rolled her eyes "nice spence, do you want me to say Em ?" Hanna said gently and Emily nodded "Alison is cheating on Emily" she said angrily "oh my god with who ?" Aria asked and Emily looked at her sadly "I never heard a name but she mentioned you destroying an apartment and wrecking _pigskins _life so I'm assuming it's-" Emily was cut off by Spencer "Ezra!" Spencer shouted

_**The Locker Room**_

Paige was sitting at a bench after a long session in the pool just daydreaming but it was broken when she heard a small whimper from her left.

Her heart broke when she saw Emily crying into her hands. Paige gently reached out and touched Emily's arm "Em are you okay ?" and Emily looked at her and sighed "no". Paige quickly changed into a sharks track suit "why what happened is it A" Paige began to stress and Emily smiled and then it dropped "no it's Ali I thinks she is cheating" she sobbed quietly "oh I'm sorry em you don't deserve it" and Emily laughed bitterly "how can you say that after what I said to you I don't deserve you sympathy ?" she asked "your right you don't but I do have this little irk it's called loving you" Paige laughed and hugged Emily "but as your friend in this situation I think you should break up" Paige said truthfully but not expecting what came next. Emily jumped forward and pushed Paige into the locker and kissed her forcefully "em" Paige struggled under the girls grip "Em stop" she got her of "I'm sorry Paige I'll just go" and Emily ran out the locker

_**The Courtyard **_

Alison was fuming there was no way Emily was cheating she looked at the video A had sent her.

She got a fright when Aria, Spencer and Hanna slammed their trays down "whoa what's wrong with you guys ?" Ali laughed "cut the crap Ali we know" Hanna said irritably "know what ?" Ali said nervously "your cheating" Spencer said knowing Alison was stalling "with Ezra" Aria added "we go through hell to bring you home and this is how you repay us" Hanna said disgusted Alison was about to respond when she saw Paige "hey pigskin" she shouted "what are you talking to me" Paige stood her ground "you wanna explain this!" Alison forced her phone into Paige's face just as Emily walked up to the girls and saw Paige and Alison growling at each other "this will not end well" she groaned "yeah what I see is Emily broken because YOU cheated first" Paige shouted "are you going there" Alison challenged "yeah I am and do you know what I'm not gonna stand here and shout" Paige calmed "all I'm gonna say is Emily kissed me because you are the same person you've always been, a bully who likes to push people" Paige paused "and I'm not picking a fight I'm just saying be careful who you push cause you know I like to push back" and with that Paige walked off. Alison walked up to the girls "can you believe her" and Aria laughed "are you serious I believe I just saw exactly what you needed to hear". Emily was torn she didn't know if she should forgive Ali or go and patch things up with Paige "Em I so sorry for what I did I promise I will never-" and Emily raised her hand "shut up Ali leave me alone" and with that Ali stalked off to Ezra "so what you gonna do Em ?" Hanna asked softly "I don't know I feel so confused" she cried quietly "go home Em and think long and hard because Paige won't wait forever" a strong voice Emily recognised as Paige's brother Patrick "I know Patrick what did you hear ?" And Paige clenched his jaw "enough to know that Alison cheated and your considering going back to her"

He said "look just go home and think okay" he said calmly

_**Paige's home **_

Emily hadn't called or visited to let her know of her choice so Paige assumed she chose Alison but suddenly stood up _no I'm not giving her choice this time. _And Paige shoved her leather jacket on and ran out to freezing snow that was falling on the ground straight to Emily's house

_**Emily's house **_

"Emily please come inside" Pam pleaded with her stubborn daughter who was in the driveway freezing "no I deserve this" Emily said shivering "oh honey no you don't Alison deserves this" Pam had heard about everything that occurred that day from the cheating to the verbal smack-down Alison received from Paige McCullers, yep she heard all about it from Ella.

"Honey please come in you'll freeze" Pam begged Emily "it's okay mrs Fields I've got her"

Paige came over to Emily "okay Paige I trust you" Pam went back inside and prepared to cups of hot chocolate.

"What do you mean _I got it _?" Emily asked standing up "I mean your not choosing anything cause I just gave everything up to be with you" Paige said "what do you mean ?" Emily asked again "I mean I gave up the scholarship to Stanford" Paige said flinching when Emily shouted "WHAT THAT IS YOUR DREAM" and Paige began to laugh "Emily don't you see" Paige stepped forward "I don't care if I'm swimming, walking or running from A I only care if it's with you" she grabbed Emily close "and not Mona, Alison, A or the mighty Spencer fucking Hastings will stop me from being with you" and Emily looked down at the white snow and laughed. Paige tilted her chin up "don't look away" and pulled her into a slow and passionate kiss "I love you Emily Fields" she rested her head against Emily's and Emily nudged her nose against Paige's "I love you too Paige McCullers now can we please go inside because I'm freezing and I'm pretty sure my mom is peeving on us" Emily laughed

And they all lived happily Ever After

Hope you enjoyed please no fighting I'm looking at you Emison AND Paily shippers

I may do an epilogue like ten years later or something if I you want it

Sorry for any mistakes there is a cm punk quote in there try and find it

Remember stay cheeky ;)


End file.
